That One Day
by ArtsAndAnime888
Summary: Lucy has chosen the perfect day to tell Natsu how she feels, will Natsu beat her to it and invite her to the Valentines dance Mira has been planning since January, or will he back down and leave Lucy with all the hard work. (Nalu oneshot) This is my first fanfiction, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ther my fellow readers. This is my first fanfiction. It's a oneshot, a Nalu oneshot. I love Nalu they're my OTP! I hope you enjoy this story and please don't forget to R&R you . And keep up the aushiumness THaliaGinneyC, I love you storys -.-!BTW I don't own Fairy tail!**

That One Day

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Today is the day I'm going to tell him how I feel" Lucy exclaimed grinning as she skimmed her cute reflection. It was February 14th, meaning it was VALENTINES DAY!

Lucy wore baby blue jeans, her black knee high boots, and a light pink crop top that said LOVE in big bold, hot pink letters. Lucy also wore 3 golden bracelets and a heart shaped locket that said LUCY on the cover. She wasn't wearing any make up except for some light blush, pink eye-shadow and clear lip gloss_. _Her hair was completely down excluding the small braid that hung at the side of her head. (Lucy's thoughts)_*__Wait what if he doesn't feel the same way? Or maybe he's too dense to realize what I'm saying? Or maybe he still loves Lissana!*_Lucy panicked as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. _*__No I have to be strong, I have to do this! For Mirajane's sake!*_Lucy thought as she took one last look at herself before grabbing her keys, and heading to the guild.

******************************At The GUILD***************************

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

I searched the guild for a certain blond, today was valentines day and Mira had told the guild about a Valentines dance we were having later today. Most of the guys already had dates. Gajeel was going with Levy _*No surprise there*_, Rome was going with Wendy _*If he even touches a single hair in my little sisters body I will murder him!*_, Gray was going with Juvia _*__He finally had the guts to ask her on a date!__*_, Evergreen with Elfman, Freed with Mirajane, and Laxus with Cana. Everyone but Lucy… LUCY, the person I wanted to ask to the dance, knew about it! She had been gone on a 3 day solo job and came back sick! Yesterday she dropped by the guild but she was with Erza the whole time! Lucy hadn't planned anything but I had no time to ask her to the dance because Levy dragged her away to a bookstore before I could even talk to her. So today I was going to ask her to the dance, but she still wasn't here. "Oi flame brain, looks like you still have no date to the dance!" Gray yelled as he walked by. "Shut up ice princess!" I snapped back as I launched myself towards him. " Ice shield!" Gray recited as a magic circle spread across his hands. When I was about to reach him a big ice cold shield appeared in front of him protection both him and Juvia. I made an attempt to jump of the shield but since it was made of ice my shoe slipped and I fell flat on my face… "Pathetic.." Gajeel murmured as he walked by us with Levy right behind him. "Shut it iron rod, I heard that!" I exclaimed angrily. He just ignored me and kept on walking. Gray then walked away in the opposite direction also ignoring me. Just as I was about to insult him or throw something at him I caught a whiff of a very special scent… "Lushi!" I joyfully said as the blond celestial mage burst through the guild doors.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I walked along side the street as I heard whistles from behind me. "Looking good !" I heard a male voice say as I continued on my way to the guild. Ignored. "Nice shirt" I heard another say. Ignored. "What about I treat you to a coffee" a blue haired man said as he stepped in front of me. "No thank you." I replied simply as I walked past him.

Just a few minutes later I arrived at the guild. Taking one deep breath I stepped inside. "Lushi!" I heard someone yell as I walked in… _*wait a second I know that voice…* _"Natsu" I greeted the male wizard as he ran up to me.

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

Wow Lucy looked…. "Wow!" That's all I could say. Lucy's cheeks turned a mad shade of red. She was wearing the _**sexiest **_outfit I had ever seen on her! Lucy had a really short top and those lips looked…kissable even. Not only was she already beautiful in her everyday wear, now she looked… _PERFECT_ ! "Hey Lucy…" I spoke still stunned. "Oh hey Natsu." She said shyly. I wanted to kiss Lucy right then and there, no I needed to kiss Lucy right then and there. "So have you heard of the valentines dance yet?" I asked coming out of shock. "Oh yea that's all Levy-chan would talk about yesterday! Cant belive Gajeel has a heart!" she exclaimed a little annoyed. "Why?" She asked me curiously. "Oh well… I kind of don't have a date yet so…"I began then paused. _*Should I really do this? Maybe she likes Gray or something. Na Gray's going with Juvia.*_ "continue…" she said playfully. _*Wait was she flirting with me?_ _Does that mean she likes me too!?*_ "Well I thought maybe you and I could go together… like as a date?" I finished. For a minute I feared rejection was coming my way, but before I could finish my thought she said "Of course Natsu I love you!" She yelled hugging me. All eyes where on us now.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Natsu and Lucy were nose to nose now, so he took the chance and leaned in kissing her. This was no ordinary kiss, it was a passionate kiss filled with love. Lucy, happier than ever before, gladly kissed her date back, and there they stood at the doors of the guild as everyone cheered behind them. Lucy pulled away panting hard. _*__(Lucy's thoughts) Damn you lungs. Wow Natsu can kiss! Where did he learn to kiss like that.__* _"Lucy I love you too!" he gleefully exclaimed. Natsu then turned to the rest of his guild mates and yelled "Did everyone hear that, Lucy Heartfillia is **MINE**!". Lucy giggled at Natsu's overprotectiveness. And that is the Valentines day the most powerful celestial mage in Fiore, will never forget.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to R&R. I need a vote. Should my next oneshot be : Rowen, Gruvia, gale, or Jerza**

**PM or Review me your vote! Thaks.**

**-FanTween18**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey people its FanTween18! I'm sorry for not updating anything in in the last month? Two months? **

**Its just been really busy for me and I've had a huge writers block. I know what I want to write... ish.**

**So I just wanted to post this letting you know that I'm alive and I will be posting more often. I plan to post a one shot this Saturday. Meaning on June 25th a ***** one shot will be up. I blocked the name of the couple because its a surprise. So ya! Hope your having a nice summer :D !**

**-FanTween18**


End file.
